A Luscious Romance
by Nathaniel Frost
Summary: It's L's birthday so he decides to take a day off to spend to the day with Light, but what happens after they get back to headquarters when Light says he has a present for him in the bedroom. LightxL ONE-Shot Rated M for Yaoi lemons and other


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note if I did L would still be alive T.T and Light would have sex with him everyday

**Warning: **This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai,

If you don't like Yaoi than don't read

**AN: **Hi I know I'm supposed to be updating Angels and Monsters but I wanted to write a one-shot for L's birthday I know his Birthday was two days ago but his birthday is also the same day as Halloween so I was busy and I was busy yesterday as well so I decided to update it today so this is my Belated Birthday present to L cuz if he was still alive today he would be 29 now and if he actually existed but, oh well Enjoy oh and please don't put this in your alerts because like I said this is a one-shot meaning its only ONE CHAPTER okay^^ I hope u guys like it and please review and if u do I will promise that I will update Angels and Monster either tomorrow or Tuesday^^

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**-

L sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his knees hugging his chest. He turned his head to the side to look at the younger man chained to him, Light Yagami. Every time L looked at the gorgeous brunette his heart pounded like crazy. He wanted to hold and embrace him. But, L knew that would be impossible since Light is Kira. The raven haired man looked away as soon as Light noticed that he was looking at him.

"I know that you were looking at me, Ryuzaki," he said in a smooth voice, " Is there something that you want?"

"Hmmm...Yes actually I was wondering if you would like to take a day off the Kira Case tomorrow."

"Why, What's the occasion?"

"It's my Birthday."

Light stared at him with a blank face.

"Really, your birthday is the same day as Halloween?"

"Y-yes, I want to have some fun for once on my birthday because as you know you are my first ever friend so I never really celebrated it before, so I thought we could go to Disneyland together."

Light's mouthed twitched like he was stopping himself from laughing.

"Why Disneyland, Ryuzaki?"

"I have never been there before and I heard that there is one here in Tokyo."

"Hmm...Alright, I'd love to go with you, but on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind," he lifted his cuffed hand in front of his face, "taking the handcuffs off, I really don't want people looking."

"Only if Light-Kun promises that he won't try to run away."

"I promise, Ryuzaki."

"Alright, then let's go to bed, we have to get up bright and early."

The next morning at 8am, L woke up the brunette and they were off to Disneyland handcuff free. As soon as they got inside L wanted to to go on the roll or coaster that went upside down a lot and really fast. Light looked like he was gonna puke just by the thought of riding that, but L convinced him to get on and they both had a blast. For 4 hours they took turns picking out rides to get on including the tea cups and splash mountain. Finally, after all the rides they got some cotton candy and a soda. Then L spotted the photo booth.

"Oh, Light-Kun let's go in there and get our pictures taken."

"Alright, its your birthday Ryuzaki," Light smiled.

The older man blushed. They went into the booth. The first picture taken was just normal smiling, second picture they stuck out their tongues, third one they gave the camera the middle finger, fourth one they did bunny ears behind each others head, in the final one Light kissed L on the cheek. The raven haired man's face went bright red. They stepped out of the booth and 3 minutes later the pictures printed out on the small strip with each photo on it.

"Would Light-Kun like a couple of these photos."

"No, that's alright Ryuzaki you can have all of them."

"Thank you," the older man's eyes sparkled.

They spent the rest of the day looking at gift shops and went a few more rides. By the time it was about 10pm, Watari came to pick them up in a Limo. Half way back, Light asked if they could stop. The brunette got out of the Limo and said he'd be back. And indeed he did about 5 minutes later, with a white box.

"What's in that, Light-Kun?" L asked

"It's your present, but I want it to be a surprise so you'll have to want until we get back to headquarters to open it."

L stared at the white box, very curious as to what's inside. _'Hm, it could be a trick to kill me,_ he thought,_ 'But I guess I'm just going to have to find out the hard way.' _

They arrived back and L opened the white box. It was a strawberry cheesecake, his favorite.

"Happy Birthday, Ryuzaki,"the younger man smiled.

"Thank you, Light-Kun," L grab his fork with his thumb and forefinger and took a small bite out of the cake. He sat and waited for 6 minutes.

"hm...good it doesn't seem to be poisoned," L took another bite of the delicious cheesecake.

"Of course not, Ryuzaki," Light yelled, "Why the fuck would I poison you, especially on your birthday?"

"Because that seems like something Kira would do," the older man explained with cake still in his mouth.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you,** I AM NOT KIRA**."

"15 percent," L said mockingly.

Light grabbed the raven haired man by the collar of his shirt, but then he took a deep breathe and let go.

"Isn't Light-Kun going to punch me?"

"No, it's your birthday, today is supposed to be about celebration, not fighting."

"How very kind of you Light-Kun."

"Yes and I also happen to have one more present for you, Ryuzaki," the brunette chuckled.

"What is it?" L said with excitement.

"It's in the bedroom, let's go get it, you can bring your cake with us."

The older man did as the brunette said and followed him up the stairs with his cheesecake.

When they walked inside the younger man turned off the light's and locked the door.

"Where is my present Light-Kun?"

As soon as L asked that he almost flinched when he felt a pair of lips sweep across his own.

"Right here," the brunette turned the light's back on and grinned. The older man blushed when he saw that Light was completely naked.

"L-Light-Kun why aren't y-you wearing any c-clothes?" he stuttered.

"I don't need them and neither do you, L."

The raven haired man felt a chill run up and down his spine. L dropped the cheesecake on the bed.

"Light-Kun needs to put his clothes back on before he does something that he will regret later."

"Why would I later regret making love to you, L?"

"Why would you want to in the first place, I'm not beautiful, and what 'bout Misa and all the other pretty girls you go out with."

"L you are far more beautiful than any woman."

Light held L's face with both hands and looked straight into his eyes. The raven haired man tried to avoid his gaze, but Light would not allow it. He kissed the older man gently and then with more agression, licking his bottom lip to force his mouth open. The older man did indeed open his mouth and their tongues rolled around each other. L let a small moan escape from his throat, until he finally pushed Light back.

"I need.....to breathe...you...know," the older man panted.

Light said nothing and took off all of L's clothes clothes. The raven haired man did not resist. He moaned as Light groped his cock through his pants, slowly unzipping them. L moved his back to the younger man and Light pushed him onto the bed. Unfortunately the raven haired man fell onto his strawberry cheesecake. His whole toreso covered in cake.

"Light-Kun, looked what you made me d-"

L was cut off by Light's tongue licking off the cake, rolling his tongue up and down L's chest including his nipples. Licking off every piece of it. L got harder and harder with each lick, when he looked down, he noticed that his cock had cake on it too. The younger man smiled and slowly licked the cake off of L's erection and then took the whole thing into his mouth L could feel the vibrations of Light moaning while his sucked his cock.

"Ah.......ah...mmmm..." the raven haired man moaned and moaned louder, "Ah....I'm....gonna...cum....Ah.."

Light stopped and grabbed a strawberry off the floor and squezzed it until it was jelly.

"Sorry, I don't have any lube, so this will have to do for now," the brunette said seductively. He rubbed the jelly all over his erection and took two fingers covering them with the strawberry substance. He took those two fingers and shoved them into the older mans tight ass. L flinched at the sensation and breathed deeply. The younger man smiled and took his strawberry covered cock and began to thrust inside of the older man. L moaned softly for the first few minutes and then screamed in pleasure when Light reached his prostate. Light grinned and kept thrusting into that same spot. Light grabbed L's cock and pumped it hard, timing it with his thrusts.

"Ah, L your so tight and warm," Light threw his head back and moaned.

"Ah....ah.......Light-Kun I'm.....I'm cumming."

"Ah...so am...I...ah....ah....AHHHHH," the younger man came inside of L and a couple seconds after L came as well. Light fell onto L's back and panted.

"So was that a good Birthday present, L."

"The best," L smiled.

"How old are you now anyway?"

"25."

"Hmmm....I thought you were older than that."

"Nope. Hey, Light-Kun?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Light let out a small laugh, "I love you too, Happy Birthday L."


End file.
